Methods and systems disclosed herein relate generally to using ocean velocity measurements to correct ocean forecast models. Ocean forecast model corrections have historically been done using salinity and temperature profiles and satellite sea surface height (SSH). Correcting initial conditions of ocean velocity measurements can correct the vertical structure of the ocean temperature and salinity. Corrections to the initial conditions for a forecast can be made through ensemble methods. These methods typically require on the order of thirty instantiations of the forecast system, require substantial work to ensure the ensemble properly represents and spans the error probability density function of the state and thus requires large computational resources. Corrections to the initial conditions for the forecast can also be made through four dimensional variational methods. These methods require constructing a tangent linear model, the adjoint of the model, and the methods require running both the linear model and the adjoint several times in the analysis cycle to initialize the model forecast. This solution requires a substantial investment in developing the models and meeting the computational requirements to run the models. What is needed is a system that enables velocity observations of ocean currents from sources such as drifters at the surface or under water, and/or current meters either moored or on ships, to correct an ocean forecast model by using historical observations saved in a database to relate the observed velocity to temperature and salinity structure throughout the water column. The needed system could relate velocity measurements to salinity and temperature using historical observations. The needed system could enable the use of a plethora of existing, worldwide sources, for example, but not limited to, drifters and current meters, of current measurements for ocean model correction. The needed system could make use of the existing historical data to develop region specific velocity/salinity-temperature correlations. What is further needed is a computationally efficient method that is compatible with existing super-computer ocean forecasting systems operated daily to enable operational use.